


Bread and Butter [podfic]

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Podfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: Frank unfolds the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and quietly drapes it over the outline of Gerard under the covers.It’s Tuesday and Frank is headed into the bakery to do battle with brioche.A sequel to Buy Handmade
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Bread and Butter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bread and Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352274) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



> As always, for JJ, who always writes words I want to read.  
> For C, who is looking forward to it.  
> And for anyone who could do with a little community at this time. Take care of yourselves and each other.

A podfic of Bread and Butter. I recorded the first in the series in 2013 and if I can find it (I have the first half but not the second) I'll toss it up here too.

Download mp3 from Mediafire [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e8kn97w7b7kmspw/bread_and_butter.mp3/file)

105.3 MB

1h 55 minutes

If you downloaded before 17/04/2020 please download again to get the corrected file


End file.
